Supplementation of hydrolytic enzymes in farm animal feed can improve agricultural efficiency by decreasing the amount of fecal material, and therefore the waste removal cost and environmental hazard. However, the high cost of producing such enzymes precludes its low value-added use as a feed supplement. Since rice bran (including the rice embryo and aleurone) is a major component of many animal feeds, expression of hydrolytic enzymes in rice tissues may provide a cost-effective means of decreasing the environmental impact of animal farming.